The need to continue the reduction of electronic component size has produced successfully refined and more sophisticated levels of integration and advanced die packaging concepts. For example tape automated binding (TAB) is such a well known technique. However, packages for housing integrated circuit die, even with the use of TAB die connects, are still very large relative to the size of the substrate needed to support the operative parts of the semiconductor electrical component. Further, packaging, added to the die, increases the material surrounding the die. This increase in material increases heat transfer resistance and decreases the rate of heat dissipation.